


A Soft Please

by Petchricor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, cause I'm a dramatic little shit, dark is basically a tsundere, dark with long hair, this is mostly cute and fluffy, tw: drowning, wilford being a goof, wilford being tired and cute, wilford knows how to do hair, with some other stuff if I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Dark has denied his feelings for Wilford for years and will continue to do so forever, even if it kills him a little. He wont give in, he wont let himself have what he doesn't deserve, but Wilford makes it so damn difficult sometimes. Especially when that goofy persona fades a little and he asks, ever so quietly, for Dark's company





	1. Worn Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mini-series with short oneshots about the slowburn of Dark denying he's falling for Wilford (even though he already has). The installments will always be short and sweet and usually very fluffy with few exceptions. This chapter (and the next) is based on art done by darkstachedaily on tumblr

“Wil?” Dark said quietly, pressing the tips of his fingers to the other’s forehead and pushing in a poor attempt to move him. The man in question merely groaned louder when Dark tried to move him, a hand reaching out to grab his suit jacket. Dark sighed. “Wilford,  _move_.”

“Noooooooooo,” Wilford whined, the commanding tone having no affect. This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculously. Wilford nuzzled his chest and Dark tensed, aura brightening at the sensation. He expected some kind of explanation from him but got none as Wilford continued the motion, mumbling under his breath.

“Wilford, for christ sakes!” Dark snapped. He grabbed Wilford by the shoulders and pushed him away, more forcefully than before. “You are not a toddler!” Dark held in a screech when Wilford suddenly clung to him with a loud whine. “WILFORD!” His shell cracked a bit and a loud ringing filled the hall.

That seemed to get his attention because Wilford let go and took a step away, muttering apologies. Dark pulled the collar of his suit back into place and straightened his tie before looking up at Wilford, already having prepared a reprimand in his head. It died when he saw how  _tired_  Wilford looked. Big bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and on top of it all he was swaying in place.

“God damn it, Wil,” Dark said, irritated. He grabbed Wilford’s wrist and dragged him down the hall to his room. This room bugged him, why did he had so many different shades of pink? It didn’t go together. He ignored it and shoved Wilford into the room. “Go to bed, you idiot.”

“Dark,” he whined pathetically. Heat absolutely did not raise to Dark’s cheeks as he turned on his heel and headed out of the room, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. “Dark.” He was frozen as he felt Wilford step towards him, resting forehead between his shoulders and free hand pressing against the back of his neck.

“Wilford, you need to sleep,” Dark muttered, resisting the own urges filling his mind. The urges to stay, to hold Wilford in his arms all night so he could be sure he slept soundly. He was better than this, he had denied himself this long he could do it again. 

“Dark, please,” Wilford whispered against his back, making him shiver slightly. He moved his hand down Dark’s wrist to his hand, lacing their fingers together and softly squeezing. Dark didn’t have time to stop himself from squeezing gently back, the slight touch like eating after a famine. “I don’t want to be alone.  _Please_.” 

That pathetic, desperate ‘please’ broke him. Dark sighed and turned, silently undoing Wilford’s suspenders and tossing them aside before moving onto his bowtie. Wilford watching him with tired eyes as Dark undressed him and changed him into proper sleeping wear. 

No, he didn’t stare and he certainly did  _not_  notice the slight scaring on Wilford’s chest or how his abdomen curved beautifully. He definitely did not notice these things even slightly and he certainly didn’t do his best to memorize them like he’d never see it again. 

Dark found himself lying in Wilford’s bed with the other man clinging too him in the darkness, nothing but moonlight from the window to illuminate the room. Dark suddenly felt tired. When was the last time he slept? He yawned and bit his tongue a bit to try and stifle it. Wilford nuzzled him in his sleep and he shuddered. Damn it.

Dark wasn’t certain when he had fallen asleep.


	2. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing down a bunch of idiots with Wilford was not how Dark wanted to spend the afternoon, and yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is, again, based on art by darkstachedaily on tumblr

“Do you see them or not?” Dark demanded through gritted teeth. He glanced up at the ego currently on his shoulders as he peered off into the distance, over the bushes and other decorations that were blocking Dark’s view currently. He growled in frustration when Wilford didn’t respond. “WIL!”

“There!” Wilford lit up and pointed dramatically. Unfortunately, the sudden movement unbalanced them and sent them both tumbling to the ground with startled yells. “Whoopsie!” Wilford giggled and hopped to his feet. “C’mon, they’re getting away!” He grabbed Dark by the arm and dragged him in the direction he’d pointed.

“Ow! Wilford!” Dark hissed as the other pulled harshly. If Wilford had done so any harder Dark swore his arm would have popped out of socket. He picked up the pace to run beside the other as they quickly made it to where Wilford had pointed. “Damn it, they moved.”

“Shh,” Wilford hushed, pressing a hand to Dark’s mouth. He scowled and glared at Wilford when he did, tempted to bite his hand but it was pulled away before he could. He watched as Wilford started looking over the area, studying the ground and plants around them. For a second he looked like someone Dark used to know…but then he straightened, grabbed Dark’s arm and they were off again with his bubbly personality back in place.

“Would you stop that!?”

“Nope! Got no time to lose, Darki!” Wilford laughed as Dark growled angrily at him. This was getting ridiculous. He tried to pull away from Wilford but the other’s grip was iron tight. “Lighten up! They can’t have gone far, I’m sure we’ll fine them in no _TIIIIIME!_ ” Wilford screeched as he tripped over his own feet, his grip on Dark tightening and causing them both to go tumbling down the hill and straight into the pool.

“WILFORD!” Dark screamed when he surfaced. Aura crackling angrily and ringing filling the air. “I have had enough of these stupid shenanigans! I am sending someone else after them! I am done with-Wilford?” Dark blinked when he noticed the other ego wasn’t in sight. He whipped around, panicking when the other wasn’t behind him. “Wilford?!” 

Shit. Dark inhaled deeply and dove under the water. The bright pink maniac wasn’t hard to find at all, the colors sticking out easily even though Dark’s vision was impaired by the water. His violent movement had Dark greatly worried, as well as the fact that he was stuck on his side at an odd angle.

Dark swam in close, grabbing onto Wilford a bit so he didn’t float back up to the surface as he looked for the problem. His suspenders got caught on the grating. Dark grabbed at the clasps, struggling a moment to undo them under water but he managed it. He quickly grabbed Wilford by the arm and they both swam up to the surface, coughing and gasping for air. 

“You fucking idiot!” Dark snapped, whipping the hair from his face. The pair of them grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled themselves up onto the ground. Dark was tempted to keep yelling at him but Wilford was hacking and coughing pretty bad and that seemed punishment enough.

“Well that was a doozy!” Wilford laughed as he stood, still bubbly despite his near death experience. “Let’s go wrangle in those Jims before they do something stupid!” He offered Dark a hand, unfazed as it was rejected as the other stood without help.

“Fine, but we fall into anymore pools and I’m out of here,” Dark snarled. Wilford just laughed and ran off in the direction he assumed the Jims went. Dark sighed and ran after him. This afternoon was ridiculous.

AΩ

Dark sighed as he finished changing out of his sopping wet suit and into some dry pajamas. That was much better. He moved the wet hair from his face and grabbed a hair tie, pulling it back and out of his face as it dried. He made a mental note to thank Google for recommending that water proof makeup to him, falling in the pool was embarrassing enough without eyeliner smearing all over his face because of it.

There was a knock at the door and before Dark could tell them to fuck off Wilford stepped in. Dark glared. “I don’t recall inviting you in, Wil.” He sighed and shook his head, eying the other. He’d never seen WIlford in his pajamas before, they were pink, of course, with white stripes on them. More mundane than he’d been expecting. “I’m about to go to bed, unless this is important please leave me be.”

He expected that to be it. Wilford wasn’t one to disrespect Dark’s need for privacy more than the occasional teasing during work hours and if he wasn’t already talking it clearly wasn’t life or death, so it could wait. Dark turned back to the mirror on his dresser, grabbing a few bobby pins out of the top drawer. He wanted to do a bun to keep the hair out of his face all night.

“Can I help?” Dark froze mid-motion, turning to face Wilford in surprise. The other was still standing in the same spot, looking at him as he held his arm nervously. He suddenly seemed to small, his usual loud presence toned down an odd sensation.

“You know how to do a bun?” Dark asked, brow raised in slight disbelief. Wilford nodded and Dark scoffed. He held out a bobby pin in invitation to let him try. He couldn’t help but smile as the other lit up and walked over to him. He let Wilford take the bobby pin and get to work putting his hair up.

His fingers were nimble and his touches light as he worked quickly on Dark’s hair. It was oddly soothing, having him do his hair like this. The light pulls and bits of pressure when he pressed a pin in made Dark want to close his eyes and just feel the moment. He wasn’t certain at what point he gave into that urge but it was nice, quiet. He didn’t know when he last felt so peaceful.

“Dark?” He opened his eyes, realizing Wilford had stopped. He tilted his head to see the bun, which he hated to admit was well done. He smiled a bit and noticed Wilford grin when he saw it. He shut down the smile instantly. “Told you.”

“Don’t get a big head,” Dark grumbled, pushing Wilford away from him with a hand on his chest. “Look, you came in here for something, so unless you plan on telling me what that something is we both need to go to sleep. Wilford?” Dark had gone to push Wilford from the room when the other grabbed him by the wrists. His touch was light and not at all forceful, it didn’t make Dark feel trapped.

“I almost died,” he said quietly. Dark blinked and looked up at Wilford, he didn’t realize he still knew what that meant. They stood in silence a good moment, Dark staring at Wilford as he stared at where he was holding his wrists. “Can I stay here, _please?_ ” There it was again, that quiet broken please that broke him every damn time.

“Fine,” Dark muttered, pulling his wrists away. “You can stay.” He walked over to the bed, Wilford following and crawling in next to him under the covers. Dark was just starting to promise himself he wouldn’t cling when Wilford pulled him close. He was so warm Dark couldn’t help but lean into him and start purring. 

“You purr?”

“Tell anyone and I’ll gut you like a damn fish,” Dark growled. Wilford merely laughed, resting his chin on Dark’s head.

“Our secret, Darki,” he said with a yawn, closing his eyes. Dark huffed and closed his eyes, the pair slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught~


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark aches for a comfort he cannot give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was inspired by a post by spookyscarydarky on tumblr

He was tearing his hair out, clawing at his skin so hard he was drawing blood as tears streamed down his cheeks with ugly sobs that shook his entire body. And all Dark could do was watch. He couldn’t make himself move even as both halves of his soul ached to touch him, hold him, comfort him, to tell him everything was all right and that he wasn’t as bad as he was making himself out to be. They didn’t hate him, they were right here, aching for him.

He reached a hand towards the broken man kneeling on the floor but it didn’t reach him, suspended in air with a silent promise of comfort he could not give. He pulled the hand back against his chest, telling himself he had to leave. He couldn’t stay, he couldn’t help and the self torture of watching wouldn’t do any good either.

Deep breath, heel turn, head for the exit. Nothing he could do.

“Dark.” He stopped dead, tensing with his fingers reaching for the door handle. He didn’t reply, unable to find his voice. “Dont go.” Dark took a deep breath, using all his his willpower to grab the handle and push open the door. Wilford whimpered. “ _Please._ ” Damn it. There it was again. “Stay. Y-You dont have to do anything just please, dont leave me alone.”

“Fine,” Dark said quietly as he closed the door. He went back to where he was standing before, instead opting to sit on the floor since he was going to be here awhile. He looked up as Wilford scootched closer, holding out his hand with a single finger outstretched toward him.

Dark felt like he was falling suddenly, the gesture an old one he’d done with Damien so often. He’d have moments where he didn’t want to be touched but wanted the comfort, so they found a middle ground. Dark swallowed thickly and reached out, linking their index fingers together tightly, watching as Wilford struggled to breathe.

They were both so broken. Dark literally, from his mosaic soul to his body with many broken bones. But Wilford? He’d be better off with broken bones. Damn Mark and that stupid haunted manor, damn it all to hell and back. And only back so he could damn the to hell a second time for good measure.

“Wil?” Dark said quietly, staring as the man moved towards him. He didn’t reply, silently moving to sit in Dark’s lap. The position was somewhat awkward until Wilford got comfortable, making them sit chest to chest with their legs wrapped around each other as he buried his face against his chest. His heart was in his throat and his arms outstretched, uncertain what to do. He should shove him away, shouldn’t he? That would be in character.

“ _Please,_ ” he said quietly, the simple word making Dark melt as it always did. “Just this once, just let me have this.” Dark sighed, wrapping his arms around him finally and loosely holding him. Without thinking he set his chin atop the others head, knowing he couldn’t take it back now. “Thank you, Dark.”

“You’re welcome, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


	4. Oh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark could never tell Wilford how he felt, this was why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another piece based on some art by darkstachedaily on tumblr~

“Oh?” the one syllable felt like a slap to the face. The way it lilted at the end, as though containing laughter, mixed with that _look_. His brow raised comically high and a smirk playing on his lips all spelled out the mocking amusement Dark had always feared. Wilford pressed a hand dramatically to his own chest, feigning shock, which drove the humiliation even further into Dark’s heart. Time to backpedal.

“ _Oh_? What do you mean ‘oh’? I finally say I appreciate you and that’s-” Dark stiffened as his excuse was interrupted by roaring laughter. He stood there in pained silence, ringing filling the corridor and aura spreading as he watched Wilford double over as though he’d just been told a hilarious joke. After a moment he straightened, still giggling as if he couldn’t stop himself.

“Are you seriously trying to backpedal this nonsense? Appreciate? Are you _certain_ that’s what you meant? Because I heard the word ‘love’ in there, Dark _darling_ ,” Wilford spat the usual term of endearment in his face with a wicked smile that didn’t suit him at all. “This is _far_ more than appreciation, I think. Love?” Wilford sneered, it was worse than the smile. “What did you think was gonna happen? Did you think I’d fall into your arms and kiss you? Did you really think that I would _ever_ be with you?”

Dark felt sick, his stomach was twisting into knots and his heart was trying to escape through his throat. Had he said love? He didn’t even know anymore, he couldn’t remember how he’d even ended up here. His entire world lurched around him, his head trying to implode as Wilford’s deranged laughter became the only thing he could feel, as if seemed all his other senses had shut off.

The laughter slowly morphed into the very same he had heard echoing off the walls of an empty manor many years ago. It threatened to pull him into a memory he didn’t want to indulge. He clawed at his throat, trying to will himself to breathe as the entire world blackened into a void around him. The world lurched again and a voice broke through the horrifying haze.

“Dark!” His name was followed by a literal smack to the face. The sudden pain pulled Dark out of his nightmare so harshly his aura lashed out on instinct, sending Wilford crashing onto the floor with a yelp. His ringing was so loud it ached, though it still did nothing to drown out the loud sobs he couldn’t seem to get control over. “Dark?”

“I can’t, _breathe_ ,” he gasped out between sobs. They were painful, his chest retracting with each one. His head hurt and his throat felt raw - had he been screaming? It’d certainly explain Wilford’s presence and his urge to smack Dark awake.

“Dark? What was it? What happened?” he said it soft, as though calming a terrified animal. Though considering the state he was in he didn’t really blame him. Dark looked over, unable to unsee that horrible, mocking expression from his nightmare. He closed his eyes and looked away, trying to remember how breathing worked. “Dark darling?” The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the term. There was no venom in it but his fear filled mind didn’t care.

“Get out,” Dark hissed, aura automatically starting to push Wilford away. The other stammered, trying to formulate a reply, but Dark screeched before he could. “GET OUT!” Wilford didn’t budge, staring him down uncertainly. Dark whimpered, curling up around himself. “ _Please_.” Wilford hesitated a moment before sighing and doing as asked.

When the door finally sealed shut Dark felt as though he finally had room to breathe.

It wasn’t long before he was taking nice, deep breaths even as tears still dripped down his cheeks. He couldn’t tell him, he’d _never_ tell him. About the dream or his feelings, especially not those. Dark sighed and looked over at his clock. 4:08am. He rubbed his face and contemplated what to do, since there was no way he was about to go back to sleep.

Work it was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught


	5. Bubbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha! This series isn't dead yet motherlovers!
> 
> Also, I'm not going to include a 'please' in every chapter now, with how I plan on having this story go it wont fit and will get tiring very quickly, and I dont want to wear the trope out

“Wilford, what on earth are you doing?” Dark asked this even as it was painfully obvious exactly what he was doing. The iridescent bubbles floating around his head was proof of that. Wilford just giggled and grinned, blowing more bubbles right at Dark. He tensed and leaned back as one hovered right in front of his face. It popped on his nose and he resisted the urge to screech angrily as Wilford began to laugh. “We’re in the office Wilford, put it away.”

“Oh come _on_ , Darki!” Wilford said, his voice practically a trill. “It’s fun!” He blew more bubbles at Dark, who growled and glared at him. Wilford just giggled, then grinned and held out the bottle. “Here, you try!” Dark’s lips curled back into a snarl and he shoved the bottle away rather harshly, knocking it out of Wilford’s hand and onto the carpet.

“God damn it Wilford!” Dark snapped, ignoring the twist in his gut at the hurt look covering Wilford’s face. “Clean this up and get back to work!” He turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring the look on Wilford’s face. He definitely didn’t hear that quiet, dejected whimper as he rounded the corner.

Damn it, he did.

AΩ

There was a pit in Dark’s stomach the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about that dejected expression Wilford had given him before he’d walked away. He kept saying that it was his own fault, he shouldn’t have been blowing bubbles in the workplace at all, let alone at Dark himself. But none of those assurances eased the discomfort in his stomach throughout the day.

Currently, Dark found himself standing in front of the door that would take him to Wilford’s room with a small, bright pink bottle in his hands. He probably shouldn’t be clutching it this tight but he couldn’t find it in him to stop. This was stupid, he was going to be mad he was here so late. Dark took a deep breath. It didn’t matter, he just needed this ache to stop.

He knocked.

“Wilford?” he did his damnedest to say it gently. There was a long pause before the door opened, revealing Wilford with damp hair from a fresh shower and in nothing but his pajama bottoms. Dark wasn’t sure what intimidated him more, the glare or the muscles that gave off the distinct impression that he could easily hold Dark up against a wall for a good length of time. Dark blinked and shoved those thoughts down along with the blush that came with them.

“Is there something you want, Dark?” Wilford grumbled. He sounded miserable and Dark couldn’t be certain if it was what he had done or something else, but a small part of him was convinced it was his fault. “Dark, what’s that?” Dark looked at the bottle on his hand, blushing again before shoving it into Wilford’s hand. There was a moment of silence as Wilford read the label. “Why?”

“I had no right to destroy your property like that, disruptive or no,” Dark said, refusing to look at the other. “So, I’m replacing it as an apology.” Wilford laughed a little and Dark couldn’t help but relax at the tone, anything was better than him sounding bitter and tired.

“Dark, it was just bubbles,” he said with a smile. “I was only being dramatic, I have dozens of these things!” Okay, now Dark felt ridiculous for caring so much. What was the best way to abort this plan? He wondered if his panic was evident because Wilford placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “I appreciate it though, thank you.” Dark tensed when Wilford kissed his forehead out of nowhere, standing stock still as the other bid him goodnight and shut the door.

Grumbling and blushing, Dark headed down the hall and to his room as fast as he could.

AΩ

Wilford sighed as he heard Dark walk hurriedly away. After a moment he held the bottle up and gave it a good look. It was small, about the same size as the one Dark had made him drop earlier, and bright pink of course. It looked pretty cheap, probably from the dollar store down the street. Still, Dark never bought anyone anything that wasn’t strictly needed, so though it was cheap it still meant something.

God he was tired.

Wilford set the bubbles on his dresser by the other three he had and tossed his towel over the back of his desk chair. Everything ached. He groaned as he flopped down on his bed, turning the lights off before snuggling under the covers. He inhaled deeply and blushed, it still smelled like Dark from the time he’d managed to get him to sleep in the here with him.

  
He held the blankets close to his face and closed his eyes, trying to bring the memory back as strongly as possible, so perhaps it could feel like he was there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught!
> 
> ~Petchricor

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught~


End file.
